Emily's Christmas Wish
by Ultrawoman
Summary: COMPLETE Set in the ARILY-verse. When the existence of Santa is questioned, Emily makes a wish to prove that he is real...and to make Mommy (Buffy) and Daddy (Spike) happier too...
1. Part 1

****

A/N : Here is the first chapter of my BtVS Christmas fic. I have written eleven chapters each of my three main fics (Trouble With Boys, Oh Brother!, One Wild Night) and probably won't be posting anymore on those til after Christmas now since I want to write this one and get it all done and posted by 25th Decemeber, obviously. Hope you all like this...

****

Title: Emily's Christmas Wish  
Author : Ultrawoman  
Rating : PG  
Feedback : Yes, please! :)  
Pairings : Mainly Buffy/Spike, also Xander/Anya, Willow/Tara, Giles/Olivia, Cordelia/Angel, Dawn/Zack  
Setting : Set in the ARILY-verse, Buffy and Spike's little girl, Emily, is now seven years old.  
Summary : When the existence of Santa is questioned, Emily makes a wish to prove that he is real...and to make Mommy and Daddy happier too.  
Disclaimer : All recognisable characters belong to Joss Whedon and not me, however, the idea/storyline is all my own, as are the non-recognisable characters, like Emily :-)  


Part 1 - 11th December 2013

Two weeks before Christmas, and William Summers almost felt like he'd got one of his presents early. He had big news for his wife as soon as she arrived home from the shops with their daughter.

"I know Buffy's going to be thrilled for you, it's an excellent achievement" Giles congratulated the man who was practically his son-in-law.

"Thanks mate" Spike almost blushed, "Means a lot to me"

The two men drank the tea Spike had made just a moment before and enjoyed each others company, which they did regularly lately, the two of them finding they had quite a bit in common when they bothered to spend time just talking.

Eventually the front door opened and in came Spike's two favourite people.

"Hey" he frowned as Buffy came into the house with Emily, the little girl had tear stains on her face, "whats up with my little bit?" he asked. Immediately his daughter let go of her Mom's hand and ran to her father. Spike scooped her up and sat her on his knee.

"Dollar was telling lies" the little girl sniffed, trying to wipe her eyes with her hands, desperate to be strong like her parents and not cry like a baby anymore.

"Harris' kid been starting on her again?" Spike asked Buffy who shook her head.

"Not exactly" she replied, "I was talking to Anya and the kids were playing, I don't know exactly what Dollar said to her but I think it may have something to do with a certain Christmas personality not existing..."

"Oh" Spike nodded that he understood, before looking back at Emily as she shook in his lap. What was he supposed to say?

"I know she's lying, Daddy" she told Spike seriously, "Santa has to be real, cos he's magic, and magic is real cos Auntie Willow and Auntie Tara do magic all the time"

"Well, yeah, they do, but..." Spike really didn't want to lie to her, but obviously Dollar knew the truth, despite her being a year younger than Emily. The former-vampire had no doubt it wasn't Xander's choice for his daughter to know the reality about Mr Claus, probably Anya told her the real demon story of Santa, and there was no way Spike was going to elaborate on that.

"You don't believe in him either" Emily said accusingly and Spike felt sick, Buffy had to surpress a giggle, almost glad her daughter had run to Daddy with this one.

"It's not that I don't want to believe, baby" Spike tried to explain, but Emily had already folded her arms over her chest and was looking distinctly like a mini-version of his Slayer when she was particularly brassed-off.

"Erm, if I might just cut in" Giles said nervously and the little girl turned her head to see him, hardly noticing he was there til now "I have an idea, to perhaps test your theory Emily, to see whether or not Santa does indeed exist"

Spike shared a glance with Buffy who looked equally baffled, as the little blonde girl slipped off of her fathers knee and moved to stand by Giles who sat on the sofa.

"Whats your idea, Grandpa Giles?" she asked him and he leant his arms on his knees so he was closer to her level.

"Well, I just thought, perhaps if you wrote a letter for Santa and ask him for something you'd never ask anymore else for, a real secret wish, something special that only he could get for you, then if you get it on Christmas Day you'll know he exists"

Spike smirked to Buffy who grinned back, shaking her head in disbelief at how smart her father-figure really was. Again she wondered how she ever would have gotten through all these years without him.

"That's a very clever plan Grandpa Giles" Emily told him matter-of-factly, smiling widely and reaching to hug her mother's almost-father. He smiled to himself, pleased to have been useful, and loving the fact this little girl saw him as a grandparent. It didn't matter that he had no real children of his own, he and Olivia were happy, and Buffy, her friends, and their children, had all become his family.

"Thanks Giles" Spike sighed as his daughter bolted up the stairs to go and start work on her letter, "I owe you one"

"Oh, no bother at all" Giles said, almost embarrassed, "Glad to have helped"

"Not that I don't love seeing you" Buffy chimed in, turning to the older man, "but how come you're here?"

"Oh, let's amend that" Spike smiled, "I owe him not one but two" the ex-vamp admitted, "Giles is gonna baby-sit tonight, pet"

"Are we going out?" the Slayer asked with a look somewhere between a smile and confusion, they really didn't have a lot of nights out, just the two of them, unless they were patrolling.

"Indeed we are, my sweet" Spike grinned as he stood up, walked over to her and took her in his arms, "Believe it or not, your wonderful husband got his well-earned promotion" he told her proudly, earning himself a loud squeal of delight and a very long and deep kiss, which completely embarrassed Giles. In truth, however, the ex-Watcher had to admit he didn't mind all that much, he loved to see Buffy, and Spike for that matter, so happy with their life.

"You be a good girl for your Grandpa Giles" Buffy made her daughter promise as she sat on the edge of her bed in her 'going out' clothes that rarely saw the light of day recently.

"I'm always a good girl" the seven-year-old smiled innocently, but the glint in her eyes reminded Buffy so much of Spike it was almost scary.

"Give me a hug" Buffy smiled as the little girl did just that and then laid down to go to sleep, "Sleep tight baby, I'll see you in the morning"

"Have a nice time, Mommy" Emily smiled, as she turned on her side. Immediately sitting up again, "Goodnight Daddy!" she called to the man who was right in the doorway. He came in when she spoke and stood beside his wife, leaning down he placed a kiss on his daughters forehead.

"G'night luv" he whispered as she snuggled back down under the covers and her parents left the room.

Emily wanted to go to sleep, but her mind as too busy thinking about Santa and the letter she was going to write to him. Grandpa Giles had such a great idea and she wanted to do it, but everything she ever wanted she already had. She had a Mommy and Daddy who loved her, an extended family who also loved her a great deal, despite the fact they were mostly not real blood relations. Everything she wanted for Christmas she got, more or less, and there was really nothing she wanted for herself that would be a Santa-only magic wish type of gift. She went to sleep trying to think of something and woke up to find her answer...

It was past midnight when Buffy and Spike arrived home, having enjoyed a meal and dancing before a quick sweep of the cemetaries. Emily was sound asleep and didn't even realise her parents had come into the house and Giles had left, until her mother's yelling woke her up. 

Despite the fact her parents hardly ever fought, it was not the first time Emily had woken up to hear a shouting match in the middle of the night, and usually it went the same way. Tonight was no different, as the little girl crouched at the top of the stairs and listened to her parents...

__

"I cannot keep having this same argument with you, Spike!" 

"Well, what do you bloody expect?!"

"I expect you to learn to accept the fact that I am the Slayer. I thought you understood by now"

"Of course I soddin' understand, you silly bint! I've known you long enough, besides, hello, used to be a vampire here!"

"So what is your problem? That you're not a vampire anymore? You wish you still were or something?"

The voices were quieter now and Emily strained to hear...

"You know I'd never want that. I was given a great gift when I was made human again and I wouldn't trade that for anything. I might not have you and I definitely wouldn't have Emily..."

"So?"

"You're stronger than me, pet, you don't need me"

"I do need you"

"To fight?"

"Yes. You're my strength, Spike. Okay, so being the Slayer helps but knowing you're there with me, or knowing that I'm coming home to you and to Emily, it means everything. I love you"

"I love you too, and I get what you're saying but...I just feel so bloody useless. Over ten years since I came back like this, you think I'd be used to it by now, but I see you fighting and I want to help and...I just feel like some great useless poofter"

"You're not useless..."

The voices dropped to an even lower level and Emily knew the argument was over. She also knew her father's pain was not, and she knew precisely what to do about it. Going back into her room and pushing the door closed, Emily pulled paper and pencil from her little desk and sat by the soft light of her beside lamp...

Dear Santa,

There is something very important I need to ask you for. My cousin Dollar Harris tried to tell me you weren't real, so Grandpa Giles said I should write you a letter and ask for something only you could get for me, a special wish. I didn't know what to ask for before, but now I have something real important that I need you to do for me, please.

My wish isn't really for me at all, it's for my Daddy. His name is William, but everyone calls him Spike and a long time ago, before I was born, he was a vampire, but he was good and nice, and then he got to be a man and he married Mommy and they had me. 

My Mommy, her name is Buffy, she's called the Slayer and she has superpowers. Daddy used to have superpowers too, when he was a vampire, but now he doesn't have powers and he hates it. He wants to be strong like Mommy, so he can help her when she patrols and fights the nasty demons, cos that's what a Slayer does.

Daddy is pretty strong anyway, but not super-strong like Mommy. They fight sometimes, like today, because he feels bad that he can't help her. 

So my wish is for my Daddy to have superpowers like Mommy. I know that's a big gift, but I never asked for much before and it would mean so much to us all.

Yours truly

Emily Summers

__

To Be Continued...

**__**

[Part 2 will hopefully be up tomorrow!]


	2. Part 2

****

A/N : Thanx to those who reviewed; Shanshuedluvsbitch, Lolly6, twisty-treat, SouthernRain, Rachel, Jess, SpIkEsAnGel. Glad you're all liking this. I've decided it'll be four chapters long, and I plan to post chapter 3 tomorrow and then the final part on Christmas Eve - how festive is that? This chapter is not huge with the plot moving, but it's pure and unadulterated Spuffy - enjoy!

__

(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)

Part 2 - 24th December 2013

Despite the fact it rarely if ever snowed in Sunnydale, Spike's favourite seasonal song was still White Christmas, and he had a habit of whistling it, particularly in the mornings when he got up. On the morning of Christmas Eve, things were no different as he got up, got dressed, and went in search of his wife and daughter. He found them in the kitchen, and the pitch of his whistle went completely out of tune when he saw the state in that room.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer had fast become Buffy the Pastry Slayer, as Emily sat by the counter and watched with an amused smile, as her mother beat the living daylights out of what would soon be mince pies and various other things.

"Hey Daddy" Emily smiled wide as she turned on her stool to see her father.

"Mornin' Sweet bit" he greeted, ruffling her hair, and sharing a smile over her head with Buffy "Excited about tomorrow yet?" he asked his daughter who nodded madly.

"Of course, it's Christmas!" she exclaimed, practically bouncing right off her seat.

"Did you write that letter to Santa like Giles suggested?" Buffy asked, pushing her hair off her face and smothering her forehead in flour.

"Uh-huh" Emily nodded again, the huge grin never slipping from her face.

"What'd you ask for, baby?" Spike asked her, and she rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I can't tell you that, silly Daddy! It was a Christmas wish, and if you tell wishes they don't come true" she said matter-of-factly, pushing herself off the stool and landing on her feet next to him. He looked at her for a second then over at Buffy as the little girl scampered from the room and his wife tried not to laugh.

"Silly Daddy?" Spike echoed with a slight frown, he wasn't sure whether to laugh or be offended.

"Well, you are silly..." Buffy told him, finally allowing herself a small giggle "but I love you anyway" she added, leaning over the counter and kissing him.

"There are worse things to be than silly" Spike shrugged eventually, moving around the kitchen to stand behind her "and I should know"

"Because you used to be a few of them" Buffy stated rather than asked, she guessed what he was thinking. She jumped a little when his hands slid round her waist.

"Still can be pet, if you want me to be" he whispered in her ear, before begining to kiss her neck. All in all it made Buffy completely forget what she was supposed to be doing.

"Spike" she said, trying to have authority and failing completey as he evoked feelings in her that, after all this time, she still couldn't control "if you're a bad boy Santa won't come" she mock scolded. He just laughed lightly against her skin before moving his lips back to her ear and whispering;

"No, but I know someone who will"

"Spike!" Buffy snapped, pulling out of his grasp, not half as shocked by what he'd said than she appeared, nothing much could shock her about her husband anymore.

"What?" he pouted, as she backed away trying to look annoyed but failing miserably as she wiped her hands on a dish towel "Christmas is about love, right?" he asked her as he moved toward her again, wrapping his arms around her "And I love you more than anything" he said as sincerely as ever "I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have you and Emily, but I wouldn't trade for the world...you are my world" he smiled "my everything"

Buffy smiled back at him, never tiring of hearing such beautiful words from him. He'd been a bloody awful poet in his day, or so she was told, but now, well if that wasn't poetry she didn't know what was. She kissed him sweetly, before pulling back and resting their foreheads together.

"I love you too" she told him softly "and yeah, that is kind of the essence of Christmas, the love...and the eating until you hurl" she giggled as he made a face at her words, and they finally parted.

"You paint such a pretty picture, luv" Spike rolled his eyes at her and let her get back to her cooking, something she'd learnt to be pretty good at over the years.

"Tell me again why we invited everyone here for Christmas?" she groaned as she surveyed the state of her usually tidy kitchen.

"I think you'll find, Slayer" Spike told her, attempting to clear up some of the mess she'd made "that _you _invited everyone here for Christmas, and I, being the dutiful husband" he smirked, a dramatic hand over his heart "just nodded and agreed appropriately with all your suggestions"

"And you chose that particular day to be all agreeable and stuff because...?" Buffy asked with her own smirk, getting a shrug of a response out of her husband.

"Who knows, pet?" he said "All the mystery that is me. Surprised you haven't figured me out after all these years"

"I'll never completely figure you out" Buffy shook her head as she began to pound on the pastry again "thats what makes you so interesting...one of the many reasons I love you so much" she added, as he moved around the room to put a couple of things away that he figured she didn't need anymore. She didn't notice him come up behind her again.

"Oh, tell me more about these reasons..." he begged as he grabbed her once more. Buffy giggled like a teenager and made a half hearted attempt to removed herself from his grasp.

"Spike, come on" she complained "I'm supposed to be cooking..."

Emily listened from outside the door, catching only parts of the conversation but knowing it was much happier than one she'd heard less than two weeks ago. She knew things could only get better tomorrow when Santa granted her wish, and everyone would be here to know about it. Uncle Xander, Auntie Anya, and Dollar. Auntie Dawn and Uncle Zack. Auntie Willow and Auntie Tara. Grandpa Giles, and Olivia. Even Uncle Angel, Auntie Cordelia, and Connor, were coming over from LA. It would be an awfully full house in Revello Drive this year, and Buffy and Spike were conflicted in both their minds as to whether it would work out or not, but Emily had never been looking forward to Christmas so much in her little life...

__

To Be Continued...

****

[Part 3 to be posted 23/12/03]


	3. Part 3

****

A/N : Thanks for the reviews on chapter 2; fictionfreak2, Spikes Bint, SpIkEs AnGeL, Jenni VanRyn, Me. Will Emily's wish come true? Here's Christmas morning, at 1630 Revello Drive...

__

(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)

Part 3 - 25th December 2013 (am)

It was nearly midnight on Christmas Eve, and any minute now the clock on the mantle would declare it be Christmas Day at 1630 Revello Drive. Xander and Anya shared the bed that folded out of the sofa, whilst their daughter shared Emily's large bed upstairs. Dawn and her long term boyfriend Zack were in a large sleeping bag, wrapped in each others arms on the kids bedroom floor, whilst Willow and Tara took the spare room next door. 

The master bedroom, as usual, held a peacefully sleeping Spike, and Buffy who was less peaceful, despite the warmth of her bed and the wondrous feeling of her husbands loving arms around her. She was worried that everything would go wrong. What if the turkey didn't get properly cooked and she gave everyone food poisoning? What if she'd forgotten someone's present and totally offended them? What if something happened to the guests that were yet to arrive, namely Giles and Olivia, Angel, Cordelia and Connor, who were all set to arrive before midday, in time for lunch. At least she didn't have to worry about her ex getting chargrilled in the sun, that magical substitute for the destroyed Gem of Amara was the best spell Willow had ever done, and the only favour she remembered the witch ever doing for Cordelia!

All too soon, Buffy saw it was Christmas morning and she heard two pairs of footsteps go thumping down the staircase. She couldn't help but smile as she heard Emily and Dollar's squeals of joy at the sight of so many presents under the tree.

"Hey, Spike" she said softly, shoving her husband lightly. He was only half awake as he looked at her, bleary eyed.

"Whats up?" he asked, half heartedly.

"I think Santa paid his visit already" she smirked and Spike suddenly heard the joyful cries of children and yet more feet pounding on the stairs.

"Guess so" he agreed with a genuine smile as he blinked hard and tried to focus on the beauty of his wife, "Merry Christmas, luv"

"Merry Christmas, William" she said back, kissing him once, before they both got out of bed and pulled on their robes.

They walked hand in hand to the top of the stairs, still looking like a pair of love struck teenagers, despite the fact he'd seen a century pass, and both looked a little more worn than they once had. At the top of the stairs they smiled at each other and Spike took the first step, still looking at Buffy. He misplaced his bare foot on the step, his hand slipping from Buffy's as he went butt over head twice and landed in a heap in the hallway.

Buffy didn't even register that the scream she heard came from her own lips as she ran after her husband. She was shocked to see him already standing up when she reached him. Not a bruise or a scratch anywhere on him and no pain at all, Spike was frowning.

"What happened?" he asked her, "I thought I fell but..."

"You did" Buffy gasped, shocked that he'd gone down like that and even more so at the fact that he was completely fine, she was sure she'd seen him knock his head and at least one of his knees on the wall pretty hard, "How are you okay?" she said without thinking about it.

"I don't know" came her husbands honest response, as a crowd of people from the living room gathered around him, "but I swear, I'm fine"

"I'm thinking Christmas miracle" Xander shrugged, and everyone looked strangely at him, "Look, point is, he's fine and there are presents over here that I'm eager to be tearing into" another round of strange but now amused looks as he covered, "For the kids, obviously"

Buffy fussed over Spike all morning, during the great present opening event and the preparing of the Christmas lunch. She constantly asked if any part of him was in pain and if he was sure he hadn't hit his head or something. Again and again he assured her he was fine though he did wonder how...

The exchanged presents were all happily given and gratefully received, most notably; the engagement ring from Zack to Dawn, the eternity ring from Spike to Buffy, and the Hers and Hers towels from Xander & Anya to Willow & Tara. Less pleasantly received was the multi-coloured and textured condoms that Anya had bought for Buffy and Spike, but the less said about those the better. The adults were only too pleased that Emily and Dollar had not been paying attention then, instead they were comparing the blonde's gifts that included a doll, a teddy, a ring, and a Disney dvd, to Dollar's gifts of mostly money and gift vouchers - both girls were equally pleased with what they'd been given.

Cordelia and Angel arrived with the almost-six year old Connor in tow. He was painfully shy and clung to the woman he called 'mommy' most of the time, but he was eventually enticed away by Emily and Dollar on the promise of candy, leaving the adults alone as Giles and Olivia also arrived.

Buffy dodged in and out of the kitchen as everyone got themselves a drink of some kind and chatted about the kids and their jobs and the weather and the wonderful thing that was Christmas time.

"So I told Angel" Cordy gestured wildly as she spoke to Willow and Tara about something she thought was frightfully important, "I don't care if vampires are unholy, it's about time we got hitched Mister! It got him thinking about it at least and thats a start, right?"

"Right" Willow nodded, sharing a secret smile with Tara, both of them trying not to laugh.

Buffy giggled as she overheard their conversation and surveyed the scene of all her friends and family getting on so well together.

"What're you thinking, pet?" Spike asked her as he came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, a glass of bourbon in his other hand.

"Nothing really" she smiled dreamily, still taking in the scene, "Just that, I was so worried about today and its all going so well" she sighed, with relief and happiness, "Must be my lucky day" she guessed.

Spike smirked and encouraged her to look up.

"And you just got luckier" he said near her ear as a grin spread over her face the moment her eyes landed on the mistletoe attached to the ceiling, right above their heads. She turned her head and they kissed each other passionately as ever. 

Buffy's eyes closed but Spike's didn't quite, as he noticed through the kitchen door that had been wedged open. A pan on the hob was starting to bubble, spilling boiling water onto the edge of the counter, right above Emily, Dollar, and Connor.

Angel was walking by the door, spotting what might happen next almost as soon as Spike did. With a yell of his son's name he ran for the door, but before anyone could blink, the bleached blond was in front of him, turning the heat under the pan to off and making sure the kids were okay. No-one knew how he moved as fast as he did, he was practically a blur.

Connor yelled in panic, wondering what was going on as Angel followed Spike into the kitchen and scooped up the small boy. Soon everyone wanted to know what had happened and those that had seen could not make sense of what had occurred.

"How did you react so fast?" Buffy asked her husband, only too glad that he had as she held Emily close to her.

"I dunno" Spike frowned, wondering the same thing himself, as he absently played with the edge of his daughters hair, "You okay, pet?" he asked her.

"Uh-huh" she replied, the slightest of smiles on her lips. It was all making sense to her.

__

To Be Continued...

**__**

[Part 4 to be posted on the morning of 24/12/03]


	4. Part 4

****

A/N : Thanx to shashuedluvsbitch, uandme4eternity, SpIkEs AnGeL, SouthernRain, Spikes Bint, SweetBitter. I'm really glad you guys all like the story. Someone even nominated this fic for a Barefoot Award! I'm so proud. Anyway, here's the final chapter, which I hope you like...

__

(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)

Part 4 - 25th December 2013 (pm)

Lunch went much more smoothly than Buffy had hoped, though seating so many people had been a challenge. Dawn could not stop smiling about her boyfriends proposal and the beautiful diamond that now adorned the third finger of her left hand. Emily was also constantly smiling though no-one realised that it wasn't merely the festivities making her so cheerful.

No more was said about Spike's amazing ability to fall and not get hurt or the speed with which he'd reacted when the kids were so close to harm, yet several of the group had it on their minds. Angel could not understand how his former-childe could move faster than him given he was no longer a vampire. A regular human should not be capable of such speed or durability as Spike seemed to have, and yet he knew for a fact he'd not been like this until today, or Buffy would never have looked so shocked and confused.

"Oh, I think I need to sleep for a year" Willow groaned as she put down her spoon, she was now completely full of Christmas food.

"Baby, I told you not to have that second slice of pie" Tara smiled, taking hold of her girlfriends hand.

"Well, all this food was very nice" Anya declared, surprising everyone with her compliment, and then being herself and making everyone blush, "but now I wish we didn't have to stay here to be polite cos I want to take Xander home for lots of festive sex"

"And on that note" Spike said quickly standing up, "Emily, sweetheart, why don't you ask Giles to show you his new book, while your mum and me deal with the dishes"

Emily nodded, getting down from the table, Dollar and Connor dutifully following her to the living room with Giles and Olivia close behind. Everyone knew the old Watcher would be only too pleased to tell the kids all about prophecies and legends, and they trusted him not to get too graphic or gross about demons and evil. 

The gang had clubbed together a hefty sum of money and with Olivia's contacts had managed to get a large volume of very rare ancient prophecies from Eastern Europe.

"Is there stuff about Mommy and Daddy in there?" Emily was eager to know as Giles sat down in the centre of the sofa and the three kids climbed up to sit either side of him.

"Well, let's see" the old man smiled as he opened up the book at a page with suitable illustrations for the small children and straightened his glasses as he translated sections of foreign script.

"'The Dark Warrior, now of light, Shown the way and reborn, Upon the blessed day, Twelve years hence, He himself shall the blessed, For he shall be the first, the last, the only of his kind, the Chosen One'"

"Dark Warrior?" Dawn echoed as she came to sit in the armchair with Zack, "Why does that sound familiar?"

Of course her fiancé had no idea since he wasn't around when the phrase was heard before. Willow suddenly realised this fact as she made her self comfortable seated on the floor with Tara. That phrase was in an old prophecy that Angel brought over...it was after they'd brought Spike back to life...

"Giles, what language is that prophecy?" she asked suddenly and, glancing between the book and the witch he frowned.

"Er, well, it's Greek actually" he told her.

"Angel!" Willow called to him as soon as he came through the living room door, "The prophecy you brought us, all that time ago when Spike first came back...it was Greek, right?"

"Er, I don't really remember" he admitted, "It was a while back..I know it said something about Dark Warrior and Chosen people though, if that helps...why are you worrying about that anyway?"

Willow realised she'd have to explain to everyone what was happening in her head, but it was so strange she could hardly comprehend what her mind was saying.

"The Dark Warrior in that prophecy was Spike" she said slowly, "and both that prophecy and this one are ancient Greek..."

"So you think this prophecy is about Spike too?" Giles interrupted, "It certainly could be possible" he agreed as Willow nodded.

"Did I hear my name?" the bleached blond asked suspiciously as he appeared from the kitchen and came into the crowded living room.

"Strength, speed, durability...he's proved it all today" Anya blurted out, "Maybe he really is a Slayer"

"A Slayer?" the former-vampire scoffed, "I think you're mixing me up with the blonde _woman_ in the kitchen!" he half-yelled, prompting said woman to appear.

"What's going on?" she wondered aloud, as she came to stand beside Spike, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"They reckon I'm a bloody Slayer" he told her with a half-chuckle, "Which is stupid...right?" he asked more uncertainly, looking between his wife, the ex-Watcher, the witch and others. No-one was sure what to say.

"'The Dark Warrior, now of light, Shown the way and reborn, Upon the blessed day, Twelve years hence, He himself shall the blessed, For he shall be the first, the last, the only of his kind, the Chosen One'"

Giles repeated the prophecy he had read before and Spikes eyes went wide.

"The Chosen does usually mean the Slayer" Buffy admitted with a slight frown.

"And you were called the Dark Warrior before" Dawn added.

"And you kinda prove you're tougher than regular humans today" Xander threw in.

"And it's twelve years this year since you...changed" Tara phrased carefully, not wanting to say 'died' in front of the kids.

"Bloody hell" was all Spike could find to say, it seemed so strange and almost impossible, "I'm..." he wasn't really sure what he was but Giles now knew.

"The first, the last, the only _male_ Chosen One" he said simply, "It's quite the Christmas miracle, isn't it?" he smiled.

The room was silent as everyone took in what had been said, before there was a sudden squeal.

"Thankyou Santa" Emily cried, making almost everyone physically jump.

"What's that about, Sweet bit?" Spike asked, walking over to where his daughter was now standing on the sofa. He picked her up as easily as he had when she was a tiny baby despite the fact she was a fairly tall seven year old now.

"I wished it" she proudly told him, "I asked Santa to give you super-powers just like Mommy, and he did!" she grinned as she flung her little arms around her father's neck and hugged him tight.

Spike glanced first at Giles, before turning to Buffy, both himself and her shrugging. Confused but happy looks were swapped amongst the whole room, still in silence, till Spike began laughing.

"Well, I guess Santa Claus must be real after all" he said, smiling widely, and no-one bothered to disagree. With all the strangeness of Sunnydale, who's to say the jolly old man in the red suit didn't exist?

The kids all giggled with delight, as Dollar told her mother in a mater-of-fact tone;

"Clearly you were mistaken in your belief that Santa wasn't real" - for once in her life, Anya did not know what to say.

Emily did not stop smiling all day, and of course it was partly to do with the general festivities of the day, but mostly it was because she had proved that Santa was real, and because she'd made her parents so happy, and because her special Christmas wish had really come true.

~The End~

****

~*~ Merry Christmas to you all, and thanks for reading! ~*~


End file.
